George Lucas
George Lucas jest amerykańskim scenarzystą i reżyserem. Urodził się w roku 1944. Jest pomysłodawcom Gwiezdnych Wojen. Zagrał też kilka scen jako aktor. Lucas założył firmy Lucasfilm Ltd. (produkcja filmów), Industrial Light and Magic (efekty specjalne) oraz LucasArts (gry komputerowe). Filmografia Reżyser *2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *2002: Gwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów (Star Wars - Episode II: Attack of the Clones) *1999: Gwiezdne wojny: część I - Mroczne widmo (Star Wars - Episode I: The Phantom Menace) *1977: Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope) *1973: Amerykańskie graffiti (American Graffiti) *1971: THX 1138 *1970: THX 1138:4EB *1967: 6-18-67 *1967: Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town *1967: HX 1138thumb|right|335px *1967: Emperor, The *1966: Freiheit' *1966: Herbie *1966: 1:42:08: A Man and His Car *1965: Look at Life Scenarzysta *2008: Indiana Jones i królestwo kryształowej czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *2003: Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *2002: Atak klonów (Star Wars - Episode II: Attack of the Clones)thumb|right|335px *2001: R2-D2: Beneath the Dome *1999: Mroczne widmo (Star Wars - Episode I: The Phantom Menace) *1994: Zabójcze radio (RadioMurders) *1989: Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *1988: Willow *1986: Kaczor Howard (Howard the Duck) *1985: Bitwa o Endor (Ewoks: The Battle of Endor) *1985: Droid's *1984: Indiana Jones i świątynia zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *1984: Przygoda wśród Ewoków (Ewok Adventure, The) *1982: Gwiezdne wojny: część VI - Powrót Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi) *1981: Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *1980: Gwiezdne wojny: część V - Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *1978: Star wars holiday special, The *1977: Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa Nadzieja (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope) *1973: Amerykańskie graffiti (American Graffiti) *1971: THX 1138 *1970: THX 1138:4EB *1967: Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town *1966: 1:42:08: A Man and His Car *1966: Freiheit *1966: Herbie *1965: Look at Life Producent *2008: Indiana Jones i królestwo kryształowej czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *2003: Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *1992-1993: Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa (Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, The) *1988: Pradawny Ląd (Land Before Time, The) *1980: Sobowtór (Kagemusha) Aktor *2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów jako Baron Papanoida (pojedyncze ujęcie) *2004: Tell Them Who You Are jako on sam *2003: Indiana Jones: Making the Trilogy jako on sam *2001: R2-D2: Beneath the Dome jako on sam *1998: Making of 'American Graffiti', The jako on sam *1997-2003: Ja się zastrzelę (Just Shoot Me) jako on sam (gościnnie) *1995: Personal Journey with Martin Scorsese Through American Movies, A jako on sam *1994 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills III (Beverly Hills Cop III) jako on sam *1992: Magical World of Chuck Jones, The jako On sam *1991: Hearts of Darkness: A Filmmaker's Apocalypse jako on sam Nagrody thumb|260px *2006: Saturn(nominacja) - najlepszy scenariusz(Gwiezdne wojny: Część III - Zemsta Sithów) *2006: Saturn(nominacja) - najlepszy reżyser(Gwiezdne wojny: Część III - Zemsta Sithów) *2003: Saturn(nominacja) - najlepszy reżyser(Gwiezdne wojny: Część II - Atak klonów) *2003: Złota Malina(nominacja) - najgorszy reżyser(Gwiezdne wojny: Część II - Atak klonów) *2003: Złota Malina - najgorszy scenariusz(Gwiezdne wojny: Część II - Atak klonów) *2000: Saturn(nominacja) - najlepszy reżyser(Gwiezdne wojny: Część I - Mroczne widmo) *2000: Złota Malina(nominacja) - najgorszy scenariusz(Gwiezdne wojny: Część I - Mroczne widmo) *2000: Złota Malina(nominacja) - najgorszy reżyser(Gwiezdne wojny: Część I - Mroczne widmo) *1991: Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award *1989: Złota Malina(nominacja) - najgorszy scenariusz(Willow) *1984: Saturn(nominacja) - najlepszy scenariusz(Gwiezdne wojny: Część VI - Powrót Jedi) *1978: Oscar(nominacja) - najlepszy reżyser(Gwiezdne wojny: Część IV - Nowa nadzieja) *1978: Oscar(nominacja) - najlepszy scenariusz(Gwiezdne wojny: Część IV - Nowa nadzieja) *1978: Saturn - najlepszy reżyser(Gwiezdne wojny: Część IV - Nowa nadzieja) *1978: Saturn - najlepszy scenariusz(Gwiezdne wojny: Część IV - Nowa nadzieja) *1978: Złoty Glob(nominacja) - najlepszy reżyser(Gwiezdne wojny: Część IV - Nowa nadzieja) *1974: Złoty Glob(nominacja) - najlepszy reżyser(Amerykańskie graffiti) *1974: Oscar(nominacja) - najlepszy reżyser(Amerykańskie graffiti) *1974: Oscar(nominacja) - najlepszy scenariusz oryginalny(Amerykańskie graffiti) Galeria Colbert Lucas.jpg Lucas-with-Camera.jpg Hamill-Lucas.jpg GeorgeLucas sw20acm.jpg Lucasindiana.JPG Lucas.JPG 377px-Lucas & Neeson.jpg Richard lucas.jpg|Marquand i Lucas|link=Richard Marquand Disney_Lucas.jpg Daniels Lucas Wookiee Rex.jpg Lucas Daniels.jpg 2009_Lucas.png|Minifigurka Georga Lucasa z 2009 Lucas_padawan_menace.png|George Lucas w LEGO Star Wars: Padawańskie Widmo Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Scenarzyści i Reżyserzy